Jamie Winchester
by Cassielea
Summary: Supernatural fanfic. The basic gist of it is what if Sam and Dean had an 18-year-old half-sister who up until now didn't know they existed and vice versa but is suddenly forced to live with them when her mother dies an unexpected death.
1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,

This story idea came to me on my 21st birthday in a dream after drinking way too much and then watching supernatural. I do not expect this story to follow any sort of timeline relevant to the show. Although other than adding in a few characters of my own, I will attempt to keep true to the original characters of Supernatural and the story thus far. Keep in mind I am currently on season 7 episode 21, but I'm willing to spoil it for myself to keep relevant for those of you that are up to date with the show. At this point, I would like to point out that I do NOT own any Supernatural characters or anything to do with the Supernatural franchise… I just own my drunken dreams… Thank you for reading this story. This is my first story I will ever have put on the internet and I hope you all enjoy it. With that said, constructive criticism I can handle, in fact, I welcome it! I, however, do NOT tolerate bullies. So please be nice, and we can all have a fun time here. Again, thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it!

-Cassielea

Chapter 1

Jamie Winchester was tall with long dark hair and bright green eyes that could see into your soul. She had a talent for being a human lie detector, nothing got past her. Also, she was a talented artist. She loved to doodle on her tests, which got her in trouble more than once, though she was a very bright girl. She was a straight A student.

Although she had many talents she had a rough life already. She didn't know who her father was, though she had inherited his last name for some odd reason. Her mother always said she at least owed him that much to give her his last name. She planned on changing it to her mother's maiden name when she turned 18, which would be a week after her graduation. Her mother, Julia Forman, was a single mom working as a mail lady in a small town in Iowa.

Jamie couldn't recall a single time when they had ever left Iowa, no vacations, or even day trips outside the state. Once when the school had planned a trip to Washington D.C. for their sophomore history class her she had told Jamie that she just couldn't afford to send her, so she was the only student in her class that didn't get to go.

Also, Jamie was often bullied in school because she had this obsession with the supernatural. She never quite understood where she got it from, but Jamie always was on the computer in the library at school during lunch looking up local lore and foreign myths and legends about all sorts of things that go bump in the night.

It had been a long terrible week for Jamie Winchester. Her mother, Julia, who is now deceased, had passed in such an unexpected way. When she had gotten called to the principal's office, Jamie thought she was in trouble for what she had put as her senior quote for the yearbook, which was:

"Eat my shorts!" – Bart Simpson

She thought it was fitting for that situation since the principal's last name was Skinner, just like in The Simpson's T.V. show.

When Jamie arrived at Principal Skinner's office she started to explain herself. "Mr. Skinner, I thought it was funny I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just thought the other kids would get a laugh out of…" Then she saw who was standing by Principal Skinner, it was a tall yet chubby man with slicked back black hair underneath his uninformed hat. "Sheriff Rodriguez, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked puzzled, "This isn't about my senior quote, is it?" she said nervously. That's when she heard the words she'd never thought she'd hear, ever. She couldn't make any sense of it, she couldn't believe it.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. Your mother… She was out on her new mail route, it was assigned to her just this morning… Sheriff Rodriguez here found her mail truck with her GPS in it." Mr. Skinner explained. Then Sheriff Rodriguez chimed in "We believe it malfunctioned and ended up making her take a wrong turn. She ended up on the old highway in the woods with a flat tire… She must have gotten out to fix it… And well… It seems as though there was an animal attack… We need you to come down to the station and identify the body for official purposes... I'm so sorry Jamie. I know this may be a shock to you. It is to all of us…"

After that, all Jamie could hear was the grown-ups talking like they do in the Charlie Brown cartoons. She couldn't move. She was tense, sick to her stomach and felt like she wasn't breathing. She prayed to God that it wasn't her mom. "It couldn't be!" she thought. "This was some sort of mix-up or even a cruel joke! This just couldn't be real!"

When she got in Sheriff Rodriguez's patrol car, she almost couldn't keep it together. The tears were starting to roll off her cheeks. As they drove away from the school, Jamie just kept thinking to herself, "This is a nightmare! This can't be real!" she was basically shouting it in her head.

The car ride felt like an eternity, even though it was only a 15-minute drive from the school to the sheriff's department, which had the morgue and the funeral home both attached to it. Once they pulled into the parking lot, Jamie could feel her heart beating fast. It felt like it was going to come right out of her chest and land on the pavement in front of her. When she walked through the doors of the sheriff's department, everything turned into slow motion. In an instant, everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. Jamie could see the words "I'm so sorry" in everyone's eyes as she passed by. Then she saw it, hanging above the door to her fate, the red sign with white letters spelling out the word "mortuary". Jamie looked around the room one last time, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Inside, she found the room was extremely well light with bright white fluorescent lights. But despite the bright lights, it was ice cold and the air was bone dry in the morgue. Jamie blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light while holding back tears. She then looked and saw a slender gray-haired woman with tiny red reading glasses and a white lab coat on sitting at a desk reading a newspaper. Jamie stood there for a moment looking at the woman, dreading what was to come next. Then Sheriff Rodriguez came in right behind her. He looked at the lady for a moment and then cleared his throat. The woman looked up from the paper and smiled when she saw the sheriff, then she looked at Jamie, and her warm smile quickly faded to a grim look of pity. "Doctor Montgomery." Said Sheriff Rodriguez, and tipped his hat to the lady. With a southern accent so sweet it would give you a toothache, the Dr. Montgomery said, "Mr. Rodriguez, is this Miss Winchester?" she looked hopeful that Jamie wasn't who she thought she was. But to Dr. Montgomery's dismay, Sheriff Rodriguez nodded and said, "This is Jamie Winchester." He then added, "We should probably head to the room and identify the deceased, it's been a long day for Jamie here and…" Dr. Montgomery raised a hand to silence him and said "Say no more. We'll get this done quickly. This way Miss Winchester." She motioned for Jamie to follow her.

What happened next was the worst emotional pain Jamie had ever felt in her entire life. As she walked over to the silver metal table Dr. Montgomery directed her to, she felt numb. All she could see for the moment was a white sheet covering up a lifeless cadaver under the overly bright lights. Then it happened, Dr. Montgomery removed the sheet. The emotions hit Jamie like a semi-truck going 90 miles an hour down the interstate. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her heart felt like it stopped beating. Just a moment ago the lifeless figure was just a body under a sheet. But now, seeing her mother like this for the first time, she couldn't handle it. She broke down. Her mother, the only family she'd ever known, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please please **PLEASE** leave a review on my stories! Even if it's just constructive criticism. It helps me keep motivated and gives me inspiration. Thank you!

-Cassielea

Chapter 2

It was now October, it had been a week after the death of Julia Forman and three days after her funeral. It had been a small get together for the celebration of Julia's life, and there was an even smaller crowd at the grave site. It was probably because the grave was just for show. Jamie Winchester, her daughter had Julia cremated, as specified in her will. She never understood why she wanted to be cremated, but who was she to deny her mother's last wishes.

Jamie was now sitting in a small sunshine yellow room with white trim and a queen size bed that had a yellow quilt to match the walls. She was packing away her mother's things and sorting them out into three piles. The first and largest pile was things to donate to the local church such as clothes, shoes, and books. The second largest was things of value to sell such as C.D's, movies, there were even a few pieces of gaudy jewelry in that pile, Jamie was sure it was fake, but she was going to take it to the pawn shop just to be sure. "Maybe I can make a few bucks if they're real." she thought to herself. Then the third and smallest pile was for things Jamie wanted to keep to remember her mother by. In that pile was only a silver cross necklace her mother would always wear. She had just put the necklace on in the mirror to see how it looked when the doorbell rang.

When the doorbell rang Jamie was a little startled. She wasn't expecting anyone to be dropping by today. "Maybe it's Mrs. West with her dreadfully dry personality and her dry cornbread to match." She thought sourly. She hated cornbread, especially when it was as dust dry and Mrs. West's was. But she would have much rather have opened the door to her then to what she was about to.

She made her way to the front door, thinking nothing of what might happen if she decided to open it. Finally, she unlocked the deadbolt, turned the knob and opened the door. Standing there were three scruffy looking men. One older man in the middle and two younger men flanking him on either side. The man on the left was tall, with brown shaggy hair. "He kind of looks like a moose." Jamie thought. The male to the right had shorter brown hair, and a cool leather jacket on. Despite the awesome jacket, he looked like the kind of guy who you'd meet in a bar, go home with and then he'd not call you the next morning. All three of the men looked like they had seen some shit in their lifetime and that they hadn't slept for days. "Can I help you?" Jamie looked at the oldest man, figuring he was in charge of the two others. "Jamie?" The older looking one asked, "Jamie… Winchester?" She nodded, wondering what this was all about. The man smiled and said, "I'm John… John Winchester. I'm your father, and these two here are your brother's. Sam and Dean." John motioned to left then to the right.

Jamie not only was in shock, she was furious. First her mother, the only family she'd ever known, dies. And now three strange men show up on her doorstep, one claiming to be her father and the others her brothers. "What the hell?!" she shouted at the men, "Who the hell do _you_ think you are coming to _my_ house on _my_ doorstep after _my_ mother dies, saying you're my 'father' and my two long lost brothers!? Who are you really?!" Jamie demanded. "This must be some sick and twisted joke!" John looked at her with shocked surprise, "Julia's dead?" he asked. Jamie looked at him with confusion, "Yes she's dead. She died about a week ago." She told him. "It was an animal attack." The two men to John's side, Sam and Dean, looked at each other. Dean then asked, "Was there anything strange about the attack?" Jamie was stunned, but said, "I mean… no, other than the fact part of her brain was gone and she was attacked in broad daylight. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Sam then looked at her with his big doe eyes and said, "In our line of work, it has everything to do with it." Jamie looked confused, "Your line of work? What do you mean? And you still haven't answered my question as to who the hell you really are!" John then said, "We're telling the truth, I'm your father, your mother kept you away from us because of our family business. She wanted you to be able to live a normal life and choose when you were old enough if you wanted to do what we do or not. She sent us a letter about a month ago saying how you're almost 18. She thought it was time that you should know the truth. She invited us to come and talk to you about it." Jamie was in disbelief she couldn't believe it, and what was so bad that her mother would want to keep her father away from her? "What is the 'family business?' Are you all in some sort of Mafia? What the hell is going on here?" Sam chimed in and said, "Do you mind if we come in? You may want to sit down for this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes:**_

Okay, I'd like to start off by saying sorry I've been away for so long. I had a lot of things to take care of such as finals and work. I'd also like to add a disclaimer that I'm going to India for 3 weeks this summer to study abroad (July 9th-July 29th, 2017 are the dates I'll be gone.) and I probably will not post anything while there, but may keep writing so I have something to post when I get back. Thank you for your patients!

-Cassielea

 **Chapter 3**

After thinking a while about letting these strangers into her home, Jamie finally agreed to let them come in, only because she wanted to hear what they had to say. She let them in and closed the door behind them. Jamie walked into the cream-colored living room as the three strangers followed. She plopped down on the edge her usual spot, the light blue recliner facing the opposite side of the room where a window was with the matching love seat in front of it. The men just stood there uncomfortably looking around. After a long awkward silence, Jamie motioned to the couch and said,

"Sit, I want to know what's going on."

The Sam and John sat beside each other on the couch while Dean sat on the arm of the sofa near Sam. John cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Well, you may not believe me, but what I'm about to tell you is the honest to god truth." He looked Jamie straight in the eye and said,

"We're hunters."

Jamie scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Okay? You mean you kill Bambi's mom for fun?"

John looked at her with a serious face,

"What we hunt are the things that go bump in the night."

Sam chimed in and said,

"Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, and Ghost. You name it we've probably hunted it down and killed it[Célie Bol1] ."

Jamie now looked dazed, her life had just been flipped upside-down. All the things, the creatures, she had been so infatuated with were real?

"W-what?" she murmured. "You're all crazy. There are crazy people in my house. And I just let them in."

Dean then got up from his seat and walked over to Jamie and got down on her level of eye site as if she were a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"Look me in the eye and tell me we're lying."

Jamie looked at Dean and could tell that they all were telling the truth. All sorts of questions raced through Jamie's mind. Why had her mom never mentioned her dad and brothers to her before? Why did she keep all this a secret even when she knew Jamie had a thing for the supernatural? How did her mother meet John in the first place? Had John known about her all this time or did he just find out about her through the letter her mother sent?

As soon as the question of if John had known about her had entered her mind, John said,

"I know you must have a million questions on your mind and I'll be happy to answer them all but we need to go. Pack the essentials and meet us out in the Impala. There's a job in Greenwood in the next county over."

Jamie looked confused and said to them,

"Don't I get a say in whether or not I get to stay? Besides, it's my senior year! I can't just pick up everything and leave!"

John remarked,

"You're my responsibility now. I am your closest living relative and what I say goes. You can't live here on your own. You don't have a job or money. You need to come with us for protection anyway. We don't know if your mom was murdered or not and if she was we don't know if they'll come after you."

Jamie felt heated with rage, but then she thought _"What if they're right, I mean mom's death was pretty fishy now that I think about it…"_

She calmed down and said,

"Alright… I'll go with you, on one condition. We hunt down the bastard that killed my mom."

Then Sam and Dean looked at each other, Jamie could sense worry in their eyes. But John looked at her and held out his hand and said,

"Sounds good to me, do we have a deal?"

Jamie grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal." She said.


End file.
